


Lifted Sparks

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a lift with a sparkling on the way, will Jazz ever get out? And what about this Enforcer he's trapped with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifted Sparks

Jazz smiles as he tidies up his apartment, his own apartment. He leans against the door frame of his berthroom, the small front room filled with a couch and table and a vid screen, the kitchen lies beyond the front room with a half wall that allows him to see the cabinets and appliances. Humming to himself as he almost skips into the kitchen to get a cube of Energon, servo coming to rest over his lower chest armor. The sparkling hums at his happy mood. 

“Just think little one, in just a few orns you’ll be in my arms,” Jazz pats his armor, the sparkling lightly kicks back to the rhythm. Pouring some minerals for the sparkling’s development in his Energon, he carries it over to the vid screen to see what’s on the stations in Praxus. Polyhexan stations normally only aired programs he thought were stupid, hopefully Praxus was better. The streets were obviously better with the kindness and generosity the mechs he briefly met along the way to his work and new home have shown. Even the Enforcers were kind here unlike the Polyhexans where their motto should be “get out of the way civilian”. “I think we’ll like it here and you don’t have to worry about your mean ol’ Sire yellin’ at you for the smallest mistake. Mech should have been more caring.”

 

He rubs his helm as he unlocks the door to his apartment, doorwings pick up the vibration of his neighbor’s vid screen, of course the vid screen had to be against the wall that separated them. He sighs as he sets his Enforcer issued weapon on the counter of the kitchen before heading to the dark berthroom, black silk curtains hang over the window forbidding the light from entering. Long shifts at the Station caused him to view the light from the star as the enemy, an enemy he couldn’t just get rid of or lock away. He falls flat on the plush berth in the darkness, systems immediately powering down, doorwings slowly flatten along his back. 

A sudden squeal makes him jump off the berth and tumble onto the floor as his pedes get tangled under himself. With dim, hazy optics he looks around the dark room and groans, it must be his neighbor. Tempted to go over to the other mech’s door to ask if he could be quiet, his frame creaks and groans as he thinks about moving, with all remaining strength he plops back on his berth and turns off his audios. His internal alarm would make him online for his next shift. Falling into the embrace of silence and recharge, Prowl leaves the online world for peace and darkness. 

 

Dancing to the music bouncing through his stereo, Jazz feels the sparkling moving within his gestation chamber to the beat of the music. Laughter fills his apartment, how much freer he felt alone in this apartment without another mech to tell him what to do. 

“Ain’t no mech going to tell us what to do anymore,” Jazz raises his arms as he sways his hips. “Just wait ‘til you come little sparkling, we be dancing together non-stop until we fall over in exhaustion.”

Fluttering happiness fills his spark and he returns the feeling with absolute love and care for the little spark. 

 

Insistent beeping sounds throughout his helm and gold optics online in the darkness. Prowl sits up in berth and stretches his limbs out, doorwings flutter on his back as he swings his legs over the edge of the berth. A smile comes to his face when he remembers the dream he had, a mech he could only imagine meeting became his bondmate. He still remembers the silver mech’s frame, the way the light slid over his frame like a waterfall of mercury, the un-praxian like silver optics, of course under that sapphire visor, those horns that were so sensitive under his white digits. 

“Nice little memory,” Prowl sighs as he gets his Energon for his shift. He shakes his helm as he sits on the chair in the front room, pedes up on the table as he turns the vid screen on. The news runs through its cycle, the headlines first then normal stories of everyorn Praxians and what they are doing to make Praxus a better place. He smiles as he sees his fellow Enforcers walking home sparklings when their transport was injured in an accident. Another story shows Enforcers reading to sparklings in the youth sectors, he smiles at his memory, a small sparkling named Bluestreak, his creators deactivated in a riot a few decaorns ago, would not let him leave until he promised that he would come back to see him sometime. He glances at the data-pad with his application for adoption on the table beside his pede. He grabs it and looks over it, nodding to himself as he decides it is all filled out. 

The setting stars golden light dances with the shadows of other apartment buildings on the floor as he finishes his cube and gets up to go into the washracks to wash and polish his crystal Enforcer armor. 

 

Jazz onlines as something constricts in his frame. He winces as he sits, servo resting over the sparkling’s forming frame and he feels the smaller Cybertronian completely still. Frowning as he thinks back to all other dark cycles, never before has the sparkling been so still. He sits on the edge of the berth, servos resting on his knees before coming to the decision of going to the hospital even though there were a few more orns until separation. “Guess you’re just excited to see meh, can’t even wait a few more orns.”

Jazz laughs as he pats his armor over the sparkling and grabs the bag of things he packed a few decaorns ago of pretty much everything he needed for his stay at the hospital for the separation. He looks around his apartment, thinking of anything he needs to turn off or do before leaving for a couple orns. Lock the door pops into his helm and he frowns at himself for such a stupid reminder. Shaking his helm as nothing else comes to processor, he turns and heads out of his apartment, locking the door behind him and walking down the hallway to the lift. The carpeted floor softens his steps and he trails his digits over the wall railing lightly as he walks down, no use in hurrying or anything, it would probably just excite the sparkling even more. He stands at the lift, pressing the call button for it to come up, the stairs would wear him out and make the sparkling come faster, a least according to the medic from Polyhex. 

The lift reaches the floor and he steps into the boxed lift, the doors begin to close when a white servo grabs the sliding door and it slides back open. Jazz scoots over to the wall of the lift as the Enforcer steps in, not missing the slight nod and smile the Enforcer gives him. So polite, so nice, Jazz smiles to himself as he clasps his servos in front of him as the doors close and the lift begins to lower. The smooth ride seems to go on forever from the eightieth level of the apartment building, but this orn it seems longer. He shifts from pede to pede and glances up at the floor level, fiftieth. He glances at the enforcer from the corner of his sapphire blue visor. Catching the Enforcer glancing at him he glances away, small blush starting to creep up on his faceplates. 

Glancing back up to the floor sign he notices it flickering between tenth and ninth. “Huh.”

He notices the Enforcer shift, glancing up at the floor sign. Doorwings twitch and the Enforcer presses open door button. Jazz frowns as the Enforcer presses it again and the doors still do not open. 

“Think it’s broken?” Jazz asks quietly, shyness overcoming his spark as he continues to look at the Enforcer. The lights flicker in the lift before darkness consumes them. The Enforcer’s lights automatically come on, red and blue lights along his back while white glows and Jazz stares in awe, mouth stuck open as he looks at the Enforcer. “You’re armor glows in the dark.”

“Enforcer armor is made of crystals, crystals glow in the dark,” the Enforcer says, glancing over at him. 

 

Prowl glances at the civilian, vents stopping when he sees sapphire blue light shining, the mech’s visor lights his silver frame. This mech could not be from his dream. Things didn’t happen like this. This couldn’t be happening, not to him. 

“My comms are not working,” Prowl states as he tries calling out, at least his partner should know something is up and come looking for him in a few joor. That is unless Barricade takes off work to be with his lover. Starry opticed mech. “My partner should know something is wrong and come looking for us.”

“You’re partner?” the mech asks, Prowl stiffens a little at the mech’s musical voice. His spark pulses faster but his processor fights the feelings. 

How could a mech like him ever see anything other than an Enforcer in you? Prowl thinks, doorwings drooping only minutely. No mech ever wanted to get to know you. You work all the time, you don’t even try. “My Enforcer partner.”

“Ah,” Jazz nods and tightens his servos a bit. “Wonder how long we get to stay in here?”

“I have no guess, the average reports of lifts malfunctioning can last from between a few pulses to a few joor.”

 

“Maybe I should have taken the stairs,” Jazz mumbles to himself. Biting his glossa as he feels the slight pain in his frame from the sparkling moving and pressing against the separation panel, he places his servo on his armor sending low frequency magnetic pulses to calm the sparkling. He notices the Enforcer looking over at him. 

“Are you alright?” the mech asks, Jazz waves him off with a smile. 

“Just fine,” Jazz smiles and sets down the bag, the weight somehow creeping up on him and feeling like a ton. His vents turn on a higher setting and he forces them to quiet again, why did the lift have to get so warm all of a sudden. He leans against the cooler metal of the wall, hopefully the Enforcer wouldn’t notice. 

“Perhaps you should sit down until the rescue team comes or the lift begins working again?” the Enforcer asks and steps toward him. He notices the Enforcer hesitates slightly with his servo out. Jazz smiles and takes the Enforcer’s servo to help him sit down on the cool tiled floor. 

“Thank you . . . uh . . .”

“Prowl, my designation is Prowl,” the Enforcer smiles and Jazz’s frame heats, not from the rising pressure in his gestation chamber but from the cute, innocent and handsome Enforcer smiling at him. 

“Thank you, Prowl,” Jazz smiles. 

 

Prowl feels his spark pulsing hard, if it could it would claw its way out of his chest just to get closer to the other mech. His spark nearly melts as the civilian speaks his designation. 

“And your designation is?” Prowl asks, it’s only fair that he knows this beautiful mech’s designation. Wait, beautiful mech? Prowl sighs quietly, he’s your responsibility, stop thinking he could be anything more than your current charge. 

“Des’ is Jazz,” the silver mech smiles in the dimmed lift. “So . . . you’re an Enforcer.”

“Yes,” Prowl glances at Jazz, Was the mech trying to start up a conversation, he hopes not. 

 

“Do you like your job?” Jazz leans back on the wall, servo resting over the sparkling trying to pry open his plating. How could something so small and so dependent on him want out of him so badly? He winces as pain erupts in his frame, he feels coolant filling up in a cavity of his frame just under the gestation chamber in an effort to cool his frame and cool the sparkling. He frowns when the Enforcer keeps looking at him. 

“I find it very fulfilling,” Prowl says before sitting on the floor as well. “If I may ask, where were you headed?”

“Hospital,” Jazz smiles and taps his armor. “Sparkling’s about wanting to come out. Thought I’d get a head start on the little one.”

“Mech or femme?” Prowl asks, Jazz notices the mech fidgeting a little and the black and white doorwings flicking a little. 

Mech must be nervous around others, Jazz thinks, mentally shrugging it off. “Don’t know, I opted to be surprised. The little one’s Sire didn’t really want anything to do with us. Mech’s not real Sire material if you get what I mean.”

“He wasn’t abusive to you was he?” Prowl asks, frown coming to his faceplates. 

“Nah, nothing like that,” Jazz looks down, how kind of Prowl to worry about him. Maybe it was just his job to. “He just didn’t know very much about me and didn’t want to really do anything to help me during my carrying period so I moved here. Just up and left him.”

“Are you enjoying your stay in Praxus so far?” Prowl asks, looking everywhere but at him. 

“Yeah, it’s so much different than Polyhex,” Jazz smiles rubbing his plating. “Everyone is so nice here, it’s was kind of scary in the beginning. I thought it was a dream to start with.”

“We pride ourselves with a low crime rate and bettering our communities,” Prowl looks over at him and Jazz offers a small smile. 

“I think I should have brought an Energon cube with me,” Jazz sighs, frowning as he repositions himself to a more comfortable position. 

“Are your energy levels low?” Prowl asks, Jazz feels the light tingle of a basic scan. He shakes his helm. 

“Just wondering how long we are going to be staying in here,” Jazz sighs moving a bit again as his comfort level drops. “Sparkling’s being insistent little bugger.”

“Perhaps another’s field with calm him or her?” Prowl asks getting up and sitting closer to Jazz, field extending against Jazz’s and washing over the sparkling. He sighs as the sparkling quiets and the pain stops only fractionally. 

“Thanks, it helped,” Jazz smiles over to the Enforcer he turns his helm away slightly. 

 

Prowl glances at the floor on the other side of his frame as heat threatens to rise to his faceplates. His spark flutters in his spark chamber as he feels Jazz’s field meshing with his. The weak field of the sparkling fills with calmness and regret for hurting his Carrier.

“You’re sparkling regrets causing you pain,” Prowl whispers as the lift creaks a little at being stuck in the same position for so long. 

“Do you have anyone? Any sparklings?”

“No, no sparklings, no one,” Prowl forces a smile as he looks over to Jazz. “My Enforcer duties take up most of my time anyway.”

“Maybe you’ll find your perfect mech or femme some orn,” Jazz says, Prowl tenses as the black servo slides over his. He glances up at the silver mech to see the sapphire blue visor dimmed. 

“Are you tired?” Prowl asks, doorwings scrapping against the metal wall as he scoots over closer at Jazz’s nod. Jazz starts to rest his helm on his shoulder and Prowl smiles lightly. 

 

Silence greets him as he onlines, the faint white glow of crystals greet his optics and he glances over to see the Enforcer right beside him in recharge. He smiles and continues to rest his helm on the black and white Enforcer’s shoulder. Why couldn’t he have met this mech before the little sparkling’s Sire came around? He rests his servo over the sparkling, at the thought of the sparkling the pain returns and Jazz cries out, trying to muffle it with his other servo. Prowl stirs out of recharge and glances over at Jazz. 

“It’s been an orn since the lift stopped, surely someone knows we are in here,” Prowl frowns and stands to try the open door button. It still does not allow the doors to open and Prowl tries to pry open the door with no luck. Prowl bangs his fist against the door, the lift shakes and it creaks and groans. Prowl stumbles back as it wavers. Jazz cries out again as another pain stabs his frame and Energon starts leaking through seams of his frame. 

“Prowl,” Jazz says holding out his servos stained with blue Energon. Prowl glances back at the silver mech and immediately kneels beside him. 

“You’re sparkling can’t stay in any longer,” Prowl frowns and touches his plating where most of the Energon leaks out. “Can you send the release of your outer armor?” 

Jazz nods as his visor shorts from the pain.

“Jazz!” Prowl cups the silver mech’s helm.” Jazz, stay with me.”

“Visor shorted,” Jazz dips his helm slightly as his armor locks disengage. 

“Oh,” Prowl glances down to see the separation seam of Jazz’s protoform starting to open. “You might want to take off your visor unless you can see through it offlined.”

Jazz reaches up, unlocking the clasps of his visor, Prowl watches as the mech reveals silver optics. Prowl bites his glossa as the mech from his dream sits right in front of him. 

“Do you have a cloth or anything to wipe the Energon off the sparkling’s vents?” Prowl asks as the seam opens and Energon starts spilling out. Prowl cups the small frame of the sparkling and pulls it out slowly, careful to not rupture the lines connecting the sparkling to Jazz. Jazz starts wiping the sparklings vents clean as the small red and gold sparklings sputters as he tries to vent. Once clean Jazz holds out a blanket and Jazz and Prowl wrap the sparkling in the soft thermo-blanket. Jazz smiles down at the sparkling in his arms as Prowl cleans him up and closes his armor. 

“He’s perfect,” Jazz smiles and pulls Prowl in for a hug. Prowl tenses a little but hugs Jazz back, rubbing his thumb over the sparkling’s helm. 

“He’ll have a story to tell when he upgrades,” Prowl smiles. The sparklings sniffles and starts to cry, Jazz bounces the sparkling lightly in his arms to quiet him. “He may be hungry.”

“I . . . I don’t . . .” Jazz looks up at Prowl, silver optics shimmering. Prowl places his servo on Jazz’s shoulder before pulling a small cube of Energon from his subspace. 

“I always carry sparkling Energon in my subspace in case I run into a sparkling who needs it,” Prowl smiles. “A little should do the trick, anything more might cause him to purge.”

“Thank you,” Jazz says and holds the small cube up to the sparkling’s mouth. 

 

Prowl watches as Jazz dotes over the sparkling, the sparkling Energon sealed and sitting beside him. He smiles lightly as he watches the two, something about Jazz just felt right to him. 

“I have some Energon in my subspace if you need it, it is medical grade though and only one cube,” Prowl says pulling the cube out of his subspace. Surely the Carrier needed Energon more than he did. 

“I wouldn’t want to take your Energon,” Jazz frowns, the basic scan runs over him and Prowl holds out the cube as he sees Jazz’s energy levels below normal standards. 

“You need it more than I, Enforcers have a back-up energy reservoir,” Prowl smiles, what was a little lie to get Jazz to refuel. He shuts off his smaller programs and systems to conserve energy, his own is only three fourths. “What designation did you have in mind for him?”

“I didn’t really think about it,” Jazz frowns. “I know he likes music, maybe something musicy?”

“Perhaps Blaster?” Prowl asks tilting his helm as he looks at Jazz. 

“Blaster,” Jazz says over and over, the sparkling squeals at the designation. “I think he likes it. My little Blaster. Blaster, my little musician.”

“You’ll make a great Carrier, never doubt that, Jazz,” Prowl smiles, Jazz nods and scoots over to Prowl before curling up to the Enforcer. Prowl cups the sparklings helm, rubbing his thumb over the little mech’s forehelm. 

 

Jazz onlines curled up with the bag he brought with him and frowns when he doesn’t see or feel his sparkling around him. Small coos grab his attention and he glances over to the other side of the lift to see the Enforcer bouncing the small sparkling in his arms with the sparkling Energon cube in one servo. 

“Your Carrier is going to love you so much,” Prowl says smiling down at the sparkling. “He’ll be the best Carrier and spoil you with anything and everything. You’ll be loved and cared for. We’ll get out of here eventually, you’ll see the star shining bright and it will warm your frame.”

“Why don’t you have anyone?” Jazz asks quietly. Prowl glances over at him, still rocking the sparkling. 

“I can’t make friends like normal mechs,” Prowl sighs and walks over to transfer the sparkling to Jazz. 

“Why not?” Jazz frowns as he holds the recharging sparkling close to his chest. 

“I’m the tactical officer of the Enforcers, I’m more of planning and numbers than social aspects of the Enforcers,” Prowl glances down at the tile floor. “My battle computer keeps me from getting close to anyone.”

“You got close to me right here,” Jazz frowns and stands up to walk over to the Enforcer. “It’s been orns since we’ve gotten stuck in here.”

“Two orns to be exact,” Prowl smiles and looks down at the silver mech. “And the reason I have gotten close is because a few joor after we were stuck and the calculations were finished, which proved that there were no escape routes other than the rescue team finding us, I shut off my battle computer to save energy.”

“So would it be alright if I . . .” Jazz leans up, servo resting on Prowl’s shoulder before pressing a quick kiss to Prowl lips. 

“You do know when I turn my battle computer back on I’ll push you away,” Prowl frowns setting his servos on Jazz’s shoulders. “I’m still bad about social interactions.”

“Maybe I could teach you when I don’t have a fussing sparkling all the time,” Jazz smiles bouncing the sparkling in his arms. 

“I look forward to that once we get out of here,” Prowl smiles and leans down to kiss Jazz. 

 

Prowl onlines when he hears noise outside the lift doors. Jazz’s helm rests on his shoulder and the sparkling is curled up between them. 

“Is anyone there?” a mech calls. “Is anyone online?”

“Jazz, someone is out there,” Prowl shakes the silver mech to online. Jazz glances up and cuddles Blaster closer. Prowl slips out from Jazz and bangs on the door. “Hey! There’s three mechs in here!”

“How are you? Energon levels?” 

“We have a sparkling in here,” Prowl yells, white servo pressed against the door. Jazz fumbles with his visor as he puts it on. 

“We have a medic and rescue team on the way,” the mech says and Prowl glances back at Jazz with a smile. 

“We are going to get out of here finally,” Prowl hugs Jazz, spark pulsing hard in his chest. 

“Could you warn me when you turn on your battle computer?” Jazz tilts his helm with a smile. 

“When I get Energon my battle computer will come on automatically,” Prowl frowns, trailing his digits over the sensory horns. Jazz purrs as he rubs the sensory horns. 

“We’re going to cut the door, stand back,” the mech outside says. Prowl ushers Jazz back to the back of the lift. The door glows bright red as they cut their way in. Jazz grabs his bag and stands behind Prowl a little bit. The door falls away and Prowl steps back as he sees the star’s light shines in what should be the hallways of the apartment building. 

“Prowl, that doesn’t look like the apartment building,” Jazz holds onto Prowl’s arm as large mechs pull the lift down to the floor. 

“What happened?” Prowl asks as they walk out into the destroyed hallway of the apartment building. 

“The war came, out of nowhere the Decepticons bombed Praxus,” the red and black mech says as a red and white medic pushes through to them. Prowl steps out of the medic’s way to get to Jazz and the sparkling. 

“We can get you three fueled up and back up to par back at the Autobot base,” the medic says. Prowl glances at Jazz who frowns a bit as they follow the medic out and down the pile of rubble. 

“You know, it’s never too late to start over,” Jazz smiles up at Prowl.

“I need to do something before we start over,” Prowl smiles and leaves the Autobots, Jazz stands in the debris watching as Prowl walks away. 

“I take it that is not the Sire of the sparkling,” the medic says. 

“No,” Jazz frowns glancing up at the medic. “I’m Jazz, an’ this little one is Blaster.”

“I’m the Autobot’s CMO Ratchet, and that Enforcer’s Carrier,” the medic smiles before turning to walk towards the other rescued mechs. Jazz stares after the medic as mechs move around him to assist others. 

 

Jazz settles into the temporary quarters assigned to him, Blaster gets tucked into a small sparkling berth beside the larger one. He frowns when he sees another sparkling berth on the other side. Who was he sharing a berthroom with?

The main door opens and Jazz moves to the berthroom doorway to see the familiar white glow of Enforcer armor.

“I will have a Carrier and a Sire?” the small voice of a sparkling asks and Jazz bites his glossa as he watches the Enforcer walk to their little kitchen and takes out a small cube of Sparkling Energon. 

“Yes, you will have creators,” Prowl smiles and kneels down to the Praxian sparkling. “You will even have a brother.”

“I have a brother,” Bluestreak gasps before even taking the Energon cube. “Is he nice? Will he want to play games with me?” 

“I’m sorry, Blue, but he’s just half an orn old,” Prowl smiles and picks up the sparkling with his cube and sets him up on the counter. “I bet he’ll love having a playmate and big brother.”

“I’ll be the big brother,” Bluestreak gasps. “I could teach him everything I know. I’ll be the bestest big brother he’ll ever have. Do you think he’ll like being read to? I could read him stories. I could read him all my favorite stories.”

“You’ll have to ask his Carrier about it,” Prowl smiles and presses his chevron against the sparklings. 

“I’m so glad you came back for me,” Bluestreak wraps his tiny arms around Prowl’s neck. 

“So . . . you really do care about mechs?” Jazz asks stepping out of the berthroom.

“Certain mechs worm their way into my spark,” Prowl turns to look at Jazz. Bluestreak gasps but gets choked on Energon. Prowl pats Bluestreak’s back until the sparkling gets his intakes under control.

“That’s my new Carrier?” Bluestreak smiles at Jazz. “I can’t wait to meet my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche :D Elevator Delivery Jul. 26th, 2015 
> 
> pjlover666
> 
> Everyone knows the birth in an elevator story :D 
> 
>  
> 
> I was hoping someone could write a fic where Prowl and Jazz get stuck together in an elevator and Jazz was in *cough* labor *cough* (god, I need a better word for this; delivery? separation?)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, in my head for this fic I picture that Prowl and Jazz live in the same apartment building, with Jazz having recently moved in to get away from his previous lover (and sire of the sparkling) who's a total jerk. Prowl is an Enforcer and as such has odd work hours, plus he's naturally slightly antisocial and develops hard bonds with other mechs.
> 
>  
> 
> So, one night when Jazz feels that it's time for the sparkling to come, he decides to take the elevator of their apartment building to go to the hospital. Prowl in the meantime has been headed for work so he as well takes the elevator. Both are in the same elevator :D   
> Unexpectedly, the elevator stops (no idea what the reason could be, but the main thing is that they are stuck and the doors can't open, especially because they are exactly between floors)
> 
>  
> 
> Jazz tries to hold on for as much as he could. He really does. He spend an agonizing orn trying to stall the delivery but eventually he can't otherwise he risks damage to the sparkling. Thankfully he has a flustered/worried Enforcer with him to help out. Eventually that sparkling is delivered, but the doors still don't open. I actually see them staying in the elevator around two, two and a half or three orns (days) but of course if whoever takes this has other plans - go right ahead! 
> 
>  
> 
> In the time spent with Jazz, Prowl decides Jazz is a decent mech and after all the commotion is over they grow close and become something more. ^^


End file.
